The Fey WIldes
The kingdom of Galdaria was reeling from a costly victory against the Great Wyrm Mancos and his champions, Fire Team. The kingdom was opening up long forgotten rock queries in an effort to mine enough stone to rebuild the kingdom when they came across segments of strange forest. The king sent out a call to all adventures to explore the area and determine what was going on. Once the adventures arrived they found a site like no other. There they found ancient and vibrant vegetation overtaking the native vegetation of the Shattered Kingdoms. They quickly made a route through the vegetation but came across corrupted versions of humans and gnomes. They were twisted with the power of nature, naturally aggressive and mindless. They were quickly killed. The adventurers quickly realized they were no longer in the Shattered Kingdoms. They found the gnome Bob, who had woken up in this new world, unsure how he and his house had gotten there. It was simply gobbled up. Further exploration found a settlement with a tavern and some answers. They were indeed no longer in the Shattered Kingdoms they were instead in the Fey Wildes. More specifically they were in the domain of the demi-god Lord Nashir. They explored his domain and made friends with the Tavern Keeper and the Gambler. Unaware they were being watched over by Lord Nashir who was posing as a commoner. That night, adventurers who wondered from the tavern stumbled upon a fae feast. They were invited to join in and solved puzzles and played games. Those that stayed at the tavern were met with a lively atmosphere where there was much gambling to be had. The next day they found that more vegetation had taken over the Shattered Kingdoms and a new path had opened up. They quickly learned that it was guarded by two portal guardians. Huge beasts made of wood and vines, which blocked their way. With the help of the Tavern Keeper they overcame the portal guardians, destroying their trees from which their essence was stored. This opened up the world of the Fey Wildes for the adventurers to explore. In their explorations they came across the demi-god lords Thandor, Vex and Kiandra. Many of the adventurers tried their best to gain the favor of the lords but few succeeded, especially Thandor and Kiandra. To earn the favor of Vex they needed to defeat foes. To gain the favor of Kiandra they needed to solve a series of puzzles. To obtain the favor of Thandor they needed to solve the conflicts plaguing the gnomish village. Through their explorations and interactions with the citizens of the Fey Wildes they learned about the Court of Tiviana and that if they wanted to join the court they must complete some sort of trial. With reluctance the Herald of Tiviana invited the adventurers to attempt the Trial of Tiviana. The objective was simple, get the orb and its companions to the bottom of the hill, but they quickly found out that while the objective was simple the actual task wasn’t so easy. They were waylaid by a band of elves, werewolves and a nameless nature demi-god. In the end the adventurers were victories and the Herald of Tiviana was forced, with some reservations, to bestow upon them the favor of Tiviana. He invited them to pledge their allegiance to her at her court on the morrow. On the next day the adventurers joined the Court of Tiviana and finally got to meet the goddess in person. She shimmered into existence and welcomed them to the court. She laid out her plan to overtake the Shattered Kingdoms. “…my plan to take over is going as I predicted. The denizens of Shattered Kingdoms gave me the key to their realm and I have unlocked the door. Thanks to the opening of the magical vortex, the tampering of the lay lines and the binding of the great dragon, I am able to further fulfill my dream of a unified cosmos. As we speak the generators are opening up the portals and gobbling up land at an increasing rate. Within a year all of Shattered Kingdoms will be part of my realm. Many of those on the other side of the portal will be destroyed but those who live will be stronger and worthy of joining me here in my home realm, much like the adventures that face me now. “ With that being said she asked who would kneel and pledge their allegiance. The first to approach was Torg and he knelt and pledged himself and was then followed by several other members of his company but it was evident that not everyone was willing to bend their knee. In response she said “If not everyone from the Shattered Kingdoms will bend a knee then no one shall be allowed to serve me” and she gave the order for the members of the court to kill all the citizens of the Shattered Kingdoms. There was much confusion as the battle began and the people of the Shattered Kingdoms were broken, but Lord Nashir quickly proclaimed that he would save them if only they would come to him and protect him. He set up a ritual of mass teleport and they were all teleported to his domain. He informed them that he would help them stop Queen Tiviana and save the Shattered Kingdoms. Trying to kill her was out of the question, she was immortal and vastly powerful but her plan to gobble up the Shattered Kingdoms could be thwarted. All they needed to do was find the Scepter of Tiviana and use it to disrupt the generators, destroying them, but first they needed to find it. Second they needed to find the Shield Guardian who was protecting access to the portals and destroy him. All he asked in return for his help was that he was allowed to escape to the Shattered Kingdoms with them. They quickly found the Scepter which was being used by the Tavern Keeper to make his beer. He agreed to let them use the scepter. They then started their search for the Portal Guardian. With the help of the Lords Thandor and Vex they found the location of the Guardian and learned that they needed to destroy his phylactery to kill him permanently. They then killed the Guardian and took the phylactery to Thandor who, reluctantly, destroyed it for them. The next objective was to destroy the generators. They found them and a few among the adventures noticed that they were pulling energy from the Shattered Kingdoms itself. One generator was pulling magical energy from the lay lines, which were tampered with near Zena’s Sanctum. Another was pulling energy from the magical vortex which had opened a hell rift near the Octavious Expanse and the last was pulling energy from the Great Wyrm Mancos himself which was imprisoned in stone near the kingdom of Galdaria. The generators were being guarded by a demi-god of nature and his plant minions as well as some elves and dryads. The adventures, working together made quick work of the guards and escorted the scepter to each one of the generators, destroying them. They then quickly made their way through the portals to the Shattered Kingdoms as they were wavering. Among the rushing adventures was the demi-god Nashir. Luckily the portals remained opened long enough after the generators were destroyed to allow everyone to return home. The Shattered Kingdoms was once again safe. So ends the The Tiviana Chronicle. Category:Recent Events Category:The Tiviana Chronicle Category:2941 AGU